Friday Is Drinking Night
by HopelessRomanticCookie
Summary: Maka gets drunk. 'Nuff said. (one shot)


**Hey! My last story felt...Rushed. Sorry about that! Well, I am going to try to make this one-shot better. Promise. ~Brooke**

**DISCLAIMER: Me is not zeh owner of the epicness called Soul Eater. DX**

****"Hey Maka."

I look up from my book and over at my white-haired, red-eyed, shark toothed partner, Soul. "Yeah?" Soul turns around to where he can see me better. "It's Friday night. Let's go do something."

I sigh and close my book. "Like what?"

He thought for a moment. "Oh! You should go with me to the bar close by!" I look at him and roll my eyes. "I am_ not _getting drunk Soul. And last time you got piss drunk with Black Star, _I_ had to come get you."

He made a pouting face, which is odd for a cool guy, and slumped back against the couch. "C'mon Maka. Lighten up. You don't_ have_ to get drunk, only tipsy. But you know, it _would_ be interesting to see how you act when you're drunk. And Black Star won't even be there."

I hold up my book, threatening to Maka Chop him. "Why do you even want me to go?" He sighed. "Cause I'm bored." I look at my watch and see that it is 8:30. I let out a big sigh. "Fine." His eyes light up and I see him pump his fist in the air.

Putting my book on the table, I give him a hard glare. "But if I get a huge hangover, you're going to regret it."

**~ P~**

****"What will it be?" the bartender looks at me. Not knowing what to say, I suddenly take interest in a wall.

Soul glances at me from the corner of his eye and looks at the bartender. "2 tequila shots."

The bartender nods, then hands us a bottle of tequila and 2 little glass shots. Soul fills the first one and hands it to me. I take it, but look at it uncertainly. Soul grins at my hesitation. "Look, you just drink this stuff until your lips star to tingle. Kay?"

I nod and lift the cup up to my lips, then quickly drank the alcohol. The burning sensation in the back of my throat is almost unbearable. I cough quite a few times before I can glare at Soul. Soul laughs and I frown. "It gets easier the more you do." I look at him and shake my head, not doing another. Soul fills the cup again, then nudges me with his elbow. "C'mon Maka."

I drank the shot and noticed that my throat doesn't burn as bad. Soul gave me a sharp-toothed grin. "See?"

**~ P~**

****A few dozen more shots of tequila and I was OUT OF IT. Soul pays the bartender and attempts to take the tequila bottle out of my hands. "No no. Mine." I say loudly, my words slurring." Soul picks me up, me still holding the bottle, and carries me out of the bar. I look around wide eyed. "Oh no! We left the purple panda all alone! We, we need to go back!"

Soul laughs and sits me down on a bench so he can take a break. Trying to walk, I fell on the ground and face plant into the concrete walk way. I look at my hands. "Ooh heh red is pretty." My hands were bleeding where the bottle had shattered when I fell.

"Shit Maka." Soul hurries to where I am, picks me up, and walks towards the apartment. I look at Soul and say, "Hey Benny, where's that other guy?" Soul shakes his head and and unlocks the door to our apartment. Carrying my up to my room, he lays me on my bed and cleans my hands. Then he goes into the kitchen and returns with a glass of water.

Putting the water on my bedside table, Soul tucks me in and laughs. "Now _that _is how you should spend a Friday night."

**~ P~**

****I jump out of bed, feeling the urge to puke. Running to the bathroom, I kick the door open, and barely make it to the toilet before I start throwing my guts up. Moaning, I wait a few moments, and once the nausea had past, I brush my teeth and tiredly walk back into my room and fall asleep.

**~ P~**

It's 12:30 in the afternoon when I wake up with a dry mouth and a pounding head. Slinging my legs over the side of my bed, I gulp down the water sitting on my bedside table, then go into the living room to find Soul watching TV. He hears me and turns around. Smiling, he says, "We're going to get drunk every Friday from now on. I called up Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty and they agreed to join us."

I glare at Soul. "Tsubaki and Kid don't drink though."

Soul chuckles. "They're gonna be there to make sure we don't do anything to get us kicked out."

I walk over to Soul, pull out a book from nowhere, and give him a Maka Chop. "MAKA CHOP!"

He slumps on the floor. "The hell woman! You trying to kill me?"

I put the book down and place my hands on my hips. "_That's _for letting me get drunk." I slump on the couch and look at Soul. "Hey Soul?"

He gives me a gruff yeah.

I sigh. "Who"s Benny?"

**A/N: I used the Benny thing from a fan fic I read. I don't remember what it was called! D: My sis and I were thinking on making this a cosplay skit so, I decided to share it with you. We came up with this at 2 in the morning, acting drunk even though we don't need alcohol. XD Well, I hoped you liked it! ~Brooke**


End file.
